


X-Men Evolution: Morning Hassle

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: This one isn’t a sequel to anything. Just morning with Kitty and Rogue.





	X-Men Evolution: Morning Hassle

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** This one isn’t a sequel to anything. Just morning with Kitty and Rogue.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“OWW! Kitty! PLEEEHEASE! MercYYYY” cried Rogue.

Oh, you’re probably wondering why she’s squealing that. Well, it may have something to do with the fact that she, garbed in her green pajama shirt and pants with an orange trim, was currently dealing with Kitty Pryde, dressed in her pink nightshirt and matching shorts, who was sitting on her back and pulling mercilessly on her green granny panties at 7 AM on a Saturday.

“Absolutely not!” Kitty said, leaning back and pulled harder, widening the legholes and further wrecking the girls tight, sensitive buttocks. 

“Ahm sorrYYYYEEe! OWWW GAHD!” She then felt Kitty’s pink gloved fingers move down to the legholes. “No! Please not thaAAAAYYYT!” Rogue flailed uselessly, unable to do anything as the petite girl on top of her made her taste cotton.

That Kitty had opted to wrap tape around Rogue’s hands before waking her with a wedgie probably helped.

“You bet you’re sorry. Like, WHY would you use MY new conditioner? That stuff was expensive.”

Rogue’s bottom wiggled as the goth squirmed about while Kitty gave her panties some more tugs. “I- AYYYYEE! I didn’t know it was YOURS!” Her voice got rather high pitched on the last word as Kitty threaded her arm through the legholes and began winding the undergarments around said arm while performing a series of jerks to help stretch them. “Oh, PLEASE STAHP! It huRRRTS!” 

“Not as much as it will when I’m done.” Pulling back and forth, Kitty made Rogue bottom bounce with her jerks.

Kitty then began unwinding the stretched fabric from her arm and instead began tying it around the bedpost, pulling the length of cotton tautly t slice into Rogue’s booty. “EYYGGHH!”

“Now you just wait right here,” Kitty said while getting off of Rogue’s back, “while I get the hairbrush.”

Rogue’s pupils shrunk in fear while here eyes were open wide. “No… No, not the brush! Please!”

“Oh yes,” Kitty’s smile was absolutely wicked as she pulled the brush out from her nightstand, “the brush.”

A simple, wooden hairbrush. It really wasn’t at all special in appearance. 

Knowing that her bottom was going to feel the back of it (and not for the first time either), however, made it much more frightening to Rogue. And her subsequent squirming at the sight of it while Kitty approached only served to worsen her wedgie and make her rump a more inviting target. “I-I’ll by ya more of the conditioner!”

“I know you will.” Rogue felt her last hope fading as a gloved hand pulled down her pajama bottoms and exposed her buttocks, panties buried deep between her cheeks. “But that’s not gonna save you.”

“I-I’ll-“ **WHACK!** “NUHHHHAAAHHHH!” The first strike on her right buttock from the brush sent of wave of stinging through her that made the poor goth’s body lock up. “Please, I-“ **WHACK!** “OWWWIEEEE!”

**WHACK!  
** WHACK!  
WHACK!  
WHACK!  
WHACK!  
WHACK!  
WHACK!  
WHACK! 

Kitty alternated, going back and forth between her roommate’s cheeks and turning Rogue’s butt of nice shade of hot pink until the goth had tear streaming out of her eyes. “There we go, not so bad. Right?” Kitty asked condescendingly while setting the hairbrush aside.

Sniffling, Rogue nodded her head, if only to avoid making Kitty show her just what bad is.

Phasing the goths panties free from the bedpost, Kitty slapped a hand on the girl’s butt, making her squeak before sighing a bit as her bottom was given a soothing rub. “Now, I’m gonna go brush my teeth. After that, we can talk about what you’re going to wear, or rather hat you’re NOT going to wear, when we go to the mall to get me some more conditioner.”

Rogue’s face heated to match her backside at the implications of those words but nodded anyways. Best not to invite an more punishment on her bottom.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml759253399']=[] 


End file.
